Axel Wood
by Grenouillette
Summary: Axel a 16 ans, immensément fan de Sherlock Holmes et de ses aventures. Quand il se rend compte, par un hasard total, qu'il peut basculer dans une dimension où son héros existe vraiment, il va en profiter...À ses risques et périls ! *YAOI*  Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"-Clarky, enquête rouverte."

C'est le début de la fin. Le générique et ses gravures qui retracent, au rythme de la musique, les moments les plus marquants du film de Guy Richie.

Puis les lumières se rallument, un nouveau générique, le vrai celui-ci, celui où une colonne de noms et de métiers cinématographiques, plus farfelus les uns que les autres, défilent à l'écran en blanc sur noir.

Le Rocky Road to Dublin résonne dans la salle de cinéma déjà moitié vide.

"-Axel ?

-Attend. J'écoute la musique jusqu'au bout."

Devant le cinéma, il n'y a pratiquement plus personne. Il pleut.

"-Alors l'expert ? Donne-moi ton avis et je te donne le mien !"

Axel sourit, il extirpe la capuche de son sweet de sous la petite veste en jean, l'enfile.

"-C'était sympa. Les acteurs étaient top, la musique aussi. Il faudrait que je la trouve sur Deezer. Tu sais, celle de la fin.

-Axel, prend pas ta mère pour une courge !" Elle rit. "Je ne m'attendais pas à la critique d'un film comme un autre.

-C'est un film comme un autre.

-Tssss..."Sherlock Holmes" ? Un film comme un autre pour n'importe quel ado de seize ans, mais pas toi bébé. Pas pour le plus grand fan d'Arthur Conan Doyle.

-D'ac, tu veux que je te dise le vrai fond de ma pensée, m'man ?

-Je ne demande que ça.

-J'ai aimé ce film. Mais si Conan Doyle avait été parmi les spectateurs, il aurait fait un scandale. Je crois."

Ils se stoppent. Regardent à droite, à gauche, traversent la rue. Il fait nuit, la pluie floue la lumière des réverbères.

"-Pourquoi ? Cette histoire ne ressemble pas à ses nouvelles ?"

Axel fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas exactement ça...Il sourit encore, malicieux.

"-L'histoire, ça peut aller. Je dirais...les personnages plutôt. Dans les nouvelles de Conan Doyle, c'est Watson qui raconte. C'est le principe, tu vois ? Il écrit les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, pour la simple raison quil le vénère véritablement."

Le jeune homme saisit le bras de sa mère, la soutient presque lorsqu'ils descendent tous deux dans la bouche de métro. Ses tallons aiguilles claquent contre les marches ruisselantes, elle a peur de glisser.

"-Du coup," Il poursuit. "il s'efface presque complètement de l'histoire, Watson. Question de principe. Un gentleman n'en est pas un s'il se donne de l'importance.

-Oui.

-Or, m'man, dans ce film, Watson ne se donne aucune importance particulière, mais il en a, de l'importance. Beaucoup plus que dans les nouvelles. Normal, tu me diras. Cest un film. Mais..." Il lève l'index bien haut. "mais il y a autre chose."

Le signal sonore résonne dans les oreilles. Il fait presque mal. Les portes claquent, le métro se met en branle.

"-Il y a que Watson est bien plus malin, bien plus beau...

-Aaah...Jude Law.

-Et surtout bien moins admiratif. C'est vrai. Il est à bout, il ne supporte plus son colocataire. Et puis, il n'est pas seulement observateur lors de l'enquête, tu vois ? Il joue un vrai rôle !"

Le gamin est enthousiaste. Son sourire mange son joli visage**(1)**. Elle, elle regarde son fils et se dit qu'il est beau. Quelle a eu raison de coucher avec ce type, même sil n'avait pas de préservatif. Même si bêtement, ce jour-là, elle avait oublié la pilule.

Elle se dit aussi qu'elle a eu raison de ne pas l'écouter, lui et sa tête de con. Elle a eu raison de ne pas avorter. De fuir l'hôpital, son odeur de désinfectant, les médicaments...Rien que d'y penser, elle veut gerber.

"-On y est m'man."

Ils descendent.

"-Ça t'a plu au final ?

-Oui. J'aime que Watson prenne de l'importance.

-Tant mieux.

-Quand j'étais petit, je me disais qu'il avait écrit l'histoire pour de vrai, que sans lui, tout ça n'existerait pas. Que personne n'aurait pu connaître les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, s'il n'avait pas été là. S'il n'avait pas eu assez de passion et de courage pour tout raconter."

Axel tape le code, pousse la porte d'entrée du vieil immeuble, laisse passer sa mère, puis entre à son tour. Dans le hall, il retire sa capuche.

Elle, inspecte son reflet dans le grand miroir, ébouriffe sa frange noire humide d'eau de pluie, frotte ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Le rouge est toujours en place, elle se sourit, satisfaite.

-Et même aujourd'hui," Axel reprend dans l'ascenseur. "même si je sais que Watson n'existe pas, même si je sais que je dois mon bonheur quotidien à Arthur Conan Doyle uniquement, ben je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer toujours autant, John Watson.

- À t'entendre on croirait presque que tu préfères le médecin au détective.

-Non." Axel pousse la porte. "J'apprécie les qualités de l'un et de l'autre à leur juste valeur, mais je crois que je ne les aimerai pas tant s'ils n'étaient pas constamment ensembles et si complices.

**(1) **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, chacun de mes personnages possède le visage d'un acteur bien définit par moi-même et mon imagination débordante ^^ !

-Axel est Johnny Depp, jeune. Pour vous donner une idée, le lien d'une image, elle est tir'e du film "Arizona Dream" (je le conseille vivement !) : **h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ J b c W 7 e w A T G o / S 8 D Z 1 J K F 4 M I / A A A A A A A A C M k / a r Z t w h g s L a c / s 1 6 0 0 / A r i z o n a D r e a m . j p g **

-La mère est Pénélope Cruz. J'imagine que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer vous-même, mais... C'est tiré du film "Volver" : **h t t p : / / u s . m o v i e s 1 . y i m g . c o m / m o v i e s . y a h o o . c o m / i m a g e s / h v / p h o t o / m o v i e _ p i x / s o n y _ p i c t u r e s _ c l a s s i c s / v o l v e r / p e n e l o p e _ c r u z / v o l v e r 3 . j p g **

-Pour le reste c'est bien simple, Sherlock Holmes est Robert Downey Jr et John Watson est Jude Law : **h t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e / p h o t o s / 1 2 7 0 0 0 0 0 / j u d e - a n d - r o b e r t - j u d e -l a w - a n d - r o b e r t - d o w n e y - j r - 1 2 7 0 1 8 6 4 - 7 2 2 - 1 2 8 0 . j p g **

Il faut retirer les espaces ^^

Bien sûr, au final chacun voit les personnages de son propre point de vue :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 **

Il y a des jours comme ça, un jeune garçon ne veut pas travailler. Il ne veut pas s'extirper de son lit, se doucher, s'habiller du jean délavé, élimé, troué à souhait, du débardeur de couleur diverse et de la chemise, ouverte, ça fait plus sexy...

Ainsi, ce 11 octobre 2010, Alex Wood est affalé dans son lit. Son réveil bibipe sournoisement sur la table de chevet, aux côtés de "L'étude en rouge" corné et usé comme aucun livre ne le sera jamais. Il est sept heures. Lundi.

"-Aaaaaaaxeeeeeel !"

Le jeune homme ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Elle gueule comme ça depuis six heures et demie. Heure à laquelle son réveil a sonné pour la première fois.

Il s'extirpe de son lit, se douche, s'habille du jean délavé, élimé, troué à souhait, du débardeur de couleur blanche (les autres sont au sale) et de la chemise, ouverte, non pas parce que ça fait plus sexy, mais parce qu'il est en retard, tout bêtement.

Le tout orchestré de façon cruellement robotique...

Dans la chambre, sur le sol et le bureau, des monticules de feuilles noircies de croquis, des dizaines et dizaines de petits instruments, objets aux aptitudes et usages connus de leur créateur uniquement.

Il saisit son sac, range un à un livres et cahiers, se redresse. Son reflet est plaqué au miroir de l'armoire, plus pâle qu'un cierge d'église. Ses cheveux sont encore humides du shampoing quil vient de se faire. Ils gouttent sur le débardeur, l'eau laisse transparaître d'infirmes parcelles de sa peau.

"-Axel !" Il sursaute.

Des coups violents ébranlent la porte de sa chambre.

"-Axel ! T'es chiant, tu sais ! Sors maintenant !'

Il ouvre la porte. Elle est là, sa mère. Ébouriffée comme jamais, son chignon noir s'effondre à moitié sur un côté de son visage. Un beau visage, se dit Axel. Même si elle est fâchée.

Axel embrasse la femme sur ses deux joues, lui sourit. Aussitôt elle se calme. Elle soupire.

"-T'as beau me faire les yeux doux, je t'accompagne pas ce matin."

Elle fait volte face, évitant le regard désemparé du garçon.

"-Moi aussi je suis en retard, figures-toi ! Tu me mets toujours en retard !" Elle pose le café sur la table de la cuisine, Axel grimace. Il a horreur du café. "Ce que tu peut-être égoïste parfois, j'ai besoin de ce boulot ! Toi aussi t'as besoin que j'ai un job !"

Axel s'assoit. Elle n'est pas vraiment énervée, il le sait. Elle n'arrive pas s'énerver vraiment contre lui. Jamais.

"-Qui paie le loyer ? Les fringues ? Le chocolat ?" Axel éclate de rire silencieusement dans son bol de céréales. "Tu te fous de moi !" Elle frappe sa tête avec le Herald Tribune du jour.

OoOoOoO

Il pleut dehors. Encore. C'est Londres...Axel reste indécis, immobile entre le hall de l'immeuble et le dehors mouillé, glissant. Il inspire profondément, fou son sac sur sa tête, il est presque plat son sac, et se jette dehors.

Axel court dans la rue. Vite. Les gens se retournent pour voir plus longtemps ce beau garçon qui court si vite. Sa veste en jean aussi délavée que le Levi's, trop petite, il n'empêche qu'il a fermé tous les boutons et ça sert son torse fin.

La grille du lycée est fermée. Axel fronce les sourcils, il écrase le bouton de l'interphone, appuie, appuie...La petite Madame Pitchet débarque, sous son petit parapluie, derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Elle reconnaît Axel, lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre la grille.

"-Vingt-six ! Vingt-six, Wood !" Bizarrement, elle ne lève que trois doigts. "Vingt-six retards et nous ne sommes qu'au mois d'Octobre !"

-Je me suis couché tard hier, Madame Pitchet.

-Je m'en fout !" Ça fait drôle d'entendre une petite vieille parler comme ça. Elle le pousse vigoureusement dans la cour du lycée.

"-Mais ! C'est ma mère Madame Pitchet, elle m'a emmené voir "Sherlock Holmes" ! C'est pas ma faute ! On ne dit pas non à sa mère quand elle vous emmène au cinoche !

-Je m'en fout j'ai dit ! Ma mère m'a jamais emmené au cinoche, moi !" Axel se marre, elle le pousse vers le bâtiment gris où s'entassent les classes grises. "La prochaine fois je te colle !

-Merci Madame Pitchet !"

Il se barre en courant. Toujours courant, il monte l'escalier. Ses Adidas blanches plus tellement blanches couinent sur le sol en plastique.

Axel se stoppe devant la salle de classe, tente de retrouver son souffle tandis qu'une bouffée d'angoisse le prend à la poitrine, remonte dans sa gorge. Au-dessus de la porte, une étiquette de carton scotchée indique "1°Scientifique-n°3."

Il ne veut pas entrer. Il avale sa salive, ferme les yeux. _Ô__tez cet objet de mon oeil._ Axel sourit. _Je l'ai dans la main, non dans votre oeil._ Les battements de son coeur se calment.

"-Ôtez ce que vous avez dans la main de mon oeil." Il murmure tout haut. Puis il sourit. C'était dans le film, hier.

Il frappe trois petits coups contre la porte.

"-Entrez !"

Il entre, il ne regarde pas les élèves, pas le prof. Il regarde droit devant lui.

"-Wood...Encore et toujours." Les élèves pouffent. "Qu'avez-vous bien pu inventer de saugrenu cette nuit, pour ne pas vous réveiller ce matin ?"

La classe rit franchement, c'est ce que le prof veut. Axel reste impassible. Il les hait. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais il le montre pas, ça, jamais. Il regarde droit devant lui, toujours.

"-Et bien, Wood." Il insiste, l'enfoiré. "Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?"

Face à Axel, loin devant lui, il y a la fenêtre. La pluie tombe plus drue encore.

Il aime bien Madame Pitchet. Elle est marrante, elle promet des colles qu'elle donne jamais, surtout à moi, pense Axel.

Puis il ne déteste pas Franzie, même si elle est très collante. La petite grosse à lunettes, assise au fond de la classe. Tout le monde se paye sa tronche parce qu'elle taille du 44 et qu'elle est rousse, en plus de ça. Elle est gentille. Elle aime mes inventions, pense Axel.

"-Bien, puisque vous persistez à garder le silence, sortez."

Le retardataire reprend pied dans la réalité. Il fait volte face et sort.

OoOoOoO

"-On dirait que tu le fais exprès. Tu le fais exprès ?"

Axel est concentré sur les deux petits fils de fer qu'il manipule nerveusement entre quatre doigts. Il n'écoute pas vraiment Franzie. De toute façon elle parle tout le temps.

"-Axel ?"

Il relève la tête.

"-Quoi ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Exprès de quoi ?

-D'arriver en retard, de te faire virer de cours..." Elle mord dans son pain au chocolat, mâche, mâche... "Tu vas finir pas t'attirer des ennuis."

Il la regarde bouffer un moment. Retourne à ses fils de fer.

"-J'ai déjà des ennuis."

Tous les autres, ils le prennent pour un dingue.

Tout a débuté le jour de la rentrée. Ce jour-là, il avait pris son vélo. Il pleuvait aussi. Il était arrivé dans la salle de classe à l'heure, les vieilles lunettes d'aviation de son grand-père sur le nez.

Chacun a donné son nom, chacun a dit ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Chacun a écouté avec un inintérêt total les paroles de chacun. Quand Axel a dit qu'il voulait devenir inventeur, qu'il passait son temps à dessiner ses futures créations et qu'il était fan de "Sherlock Holmes", tout le monde a ri.

"-Mais tu cherches la merde !" Tiens ? Elle a fini de manger son truc. "Ça se voit. Tu pourrais...je sais pas, réagir ! Mettre ton réveil plus tôt le matin." Tsss...Ça va pas non ? "Répondre un minimum quand le prof te parle !

-Quand je réponds un minimum, je me fais virer trois jours."

C'est vrai. Axel a la réplique facile et ça ne lui porte pas chance en général.

"-Ben, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Franz, j'ai pas envie !" Elle a sursauté de dix bons centimètres. C'est rare quand Axel hausse le ton.

Il s'énerve sur les morceaux de fer. Il se pique les doigts.

"-Tu fais quoi ?" Elle se penche au-dessus de ses mains. Elle regarde les mains, pas les fils. Il a de jolies mains, elle pense. Elle se sent toute drôle d'être si proche de lui.

"-Des ressorts. M'man veut plus m'en acheter.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas en faire quoi de ces ressorts ?" Elle demande. Ça ne l'importe pas vraiment, en fait. En fait, elle veut rester encore un peu tout contre son bras, regarder les mains.

-C'est pour réparer ma radio." Ces mains sont fines, les doigts sont longs. Il y a de la corne au bout des doigts, les ongles sont rongés.

"-Celle que tu as faite toi même ?

-J'en ai pas d'autre." Il s'écarte un peu, elle fait de l'ombre à son ouvrage.

La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se rangent dans un brouhaha mortel. Franzie saisit le bras d'Axel, il se laisse faire, il est encore sur ses fils. Il est a moi, elle pense, la rouquine, rien qu'à moi...

OoOoOoO

"-Je suis nulle en math."

La pluie a cessé. Un peu de soleil traverse la couche nuageuse qui stagne au-dessus de Londres.

Axel regarde le ciel, cligne des yeux. À ce moment, il veut être ailleurs. Dans un pays où il fait beau tout le temps.

"-T'as eu combien en maths ?"

Franzie secoue sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme. Axel la regarde.

"-Hum ?

-T'as eu combien en maths ?

-Je sais plus. Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu as vu ma feuille."

Elle hausse les épaules.

"-C'était pour parler."

Ils marchent côte à côte dans la rue. Axel marche vite. Elle a du mal à le suivre.

Les gens sont pressés à Londres. Ils ont tous une direction à suivre, une idée précise en tête.

Plus les adolescents avancent, plus le flux et reflux des passants diminuent. Les immeubles rétrécissent, des gosses courent en groupe, on ne sait pas où, ils jouent... Une poubelle éventrée gît sur le sol.

"-Oh !" Axel montre les ordures du doigt. Il y a un petit chat. Noir, les yeux jaunes. Il a faim.

Franzie grimace.

"-Je suis allergique."

Le jeune homme rabaisse son bras, il s'approche doucement. L'animal s'immobilise. Il scrute le garçon, apeuré.

"-Axel, laisse ça. Il a peut-être des puces !" Elle lui parle comme un enfant. Il l'ignore. Chaque pas le rapproche de la petite créature. Il aime tellement les chats.

"-Axel !" Franzie s'impatiente.

Il tend la main, parle tout bas, plus que quelques centimètres. Le chat et le garçon sont comme envoûtés, l'un dans les yeux de l'autre.

Franzie frappe du pied, rejoint Axel en trois grandes enjambées, hurle. Le chaton fait un bon, s'éjecte de la poubelle et s'enfuit dans le dédale des petites rues de Londres.

Sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à la rouquine, Axel se lance à la poursuite de l'animal. Il a laissé son sac près de la poubelle, il s'en fout. Il court, court, comme ce matin. Qu'il aime courir, sentir le vent partout autour de lui. La petite tâche noire se carapate à une vitesse effarante, droit devant elle.

Le chat tourne. Axel tourne avec lui, percute un passant de plein fouet.

OoOoOoO

Soudainement, c'est le silence. Les sons se sont évaporés. Axel se sent tiré vers le sol lentement, très lentement. Son corps, celui du passant, le petit chat au loin...Tout se meut au ralentit. Il bascule. Un chatouillement écrase son abdomen, la sensation de vide l'enrobe complètement.

Puis tout est noir.

Puis tout est clair.

Les fesses d'Axel atteignent brutalement un sol gadoueux, il s'effondre sur la terre meuble. Il ouvre les yeux. Son coeur manque un battement.

Les sons reviennent soudainement, de partout. Des cris "Faites place ! Dégagez le passage !". Une odeur de purin flotte dans l'air. Autour de lui les gens grouillent sans le regarder, il les voit d'en bas. Les robes des femmes traînent dans la boue, un cheval passe à un mètre de lui, hennie. "Cataclop, cataclop..."

Le jeune garçon se relève, tanguant. Il regarde ses mains. Elles sont noires de la gadoue qui sert de sol. Il les essuie sur la veste en jean, désorienté.

"-Je rêve." Il murmure. "Je délire totalement." Axel fait un pas, puis un second. "Qu'est-ce que je fous là..."

Les gens se retournent sur lui. "Quel drôle d'accoutrement !" Fait un homme en passant près de lui. Axel se retourne, le suit des yeux. Il porte une redingote d'un vert kaki usé. Le jeune homme examine les badauds. Il ne comprend pas.

"-Mais où je..." Il bafouille.

Quelqu'un cri plus fort dans la foule. Devant Axel, les gens s'écartent.

"-..mes ! Holmes !"

Axel sent son coeur battre plus fort. Il plisse les yeux.

-Holmes ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez-vous !"

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillent. C'est...Robert Downey Jr...qui fonce droit sur lui. Axel sourit. Soit il rêve, soit il a atterri Dieu sait comment, sur le tournage du film "Sherlock Holmes". Ce qui en soit est impossible. Donc il rêve.

L'homme ne s'arrête pas, heurte Axel sans le voir. Le garçon entend une dernière fois "Holmes ! Nom de...".

Tout redevient noir, de nouveau.

OoOoOoO

Watson stoppe soudainement sa course, fait volte face, scande le sol des yeux.

"-Où est-il ?"

Il revient sur ses pas. Bouscule frénétiquement les gens, tout en s'excusant. Mais où peut bien être... Il semblait si dérouté, et ces vêtements étranges...

Quelqu'un tapote son épaule. Il sursaute, se retourne.

"-Holmes !

-Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de me courir après ?"

Watson ignore la question, pivote de nouveau. Disparu... Il murmure.

"-Quest-ce qui a disparu ?" Holmes cherche le regard du médecin, tourne autour de lui.

John Watson oscille d'un pied sur l'autre. Écarte son ami une fois, deux fois, puis se résout.

"-Le garçon que vous avez renversé." Finit-il par dire, froidement. "J'aurais aimé vous excuser auprès de lui, comme l'aurait fait tout gentleman qui se respecte," le ton est sarcastique. "mais il a disparu."

Holmes sourit.

"-Les gens ne disparaissent pas, mon ami." Watson fronce les sourcils. "Ils s'enfuient, certes, se cachent, fort bien...Mais ne disparaissent pas. Ainsi est faite la nature humaine."

Il reprend sa marche, suivi du médecin. Celui-ci garde les yeux rivés au sol. L'image du garçon est figée dans son esprit. Il est debout, l'air hagard. Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour éviter le missile humain qui se rue vers lui, puis Holmes le renverse. Entraîné par sa course, Watson se voit dépasser le gamin. S'arrêter. Revenir sur ses pas.

"-Avez-vous remarqué ses vêtements ?

-Parlez-vous de...

-Du **disparu **que vous avez délaissé au sol, c'est cela même.

-Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ce que...

-Avez-vous remarqué l'accoutrement singulier dont il était vêtu, oui ou non ?" Tranche le mdecin, agacé.

"-Cesserez-vous un jour de me couper la parole à tout bout de champ, oui ou...

-Je le fais très rarement.

-Watson." L'intonation a quelque chose de menaçant.

Le médecin sourit, malicieux. Sa canne frappe le sol, celui-ci retrouvant peu à peu de sa consistance. Ils approchent des rues pavées.

"-Pour répondre à votre question," Reprend le détective, l'air passablement ennuyé. "Il me semble avoir aperçu sous les frusques d'un tissu que j'identifierai comme étant du jeans coloré, une chemise blanche crasseuse ainsi qu'un maillot de corps blanc. Ses chausses en revanche...Je suis certain de n'en avoir jamais croisé de telles auparavant.

-Moi non plus." Approuve le médecin. "Le jeans dont vous parlez, est-ce cette toile grossière dont usent les pionniers américains à la confection de leurs tentes et certains, de leurs vêtements ?

-Il me semble, oui. Cependant, les tissus que portait votre disparu m'ont paru bien plus légers, et d'une étrange coloration."

Watson s'arrête. Il scrute Holmes, soudainement soupçonneux.

"-Plait-il ?" Fait le détective, interloqué.

"-Vous aviez donc vu ce pauvre bougre ?"

Holmes hausse les épaules, marche de nouveau.

"-Ni plus ni moins que les autres passants.

-Holmes ! N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous vous trouvez en mesure de me décrire les vêtements que portait chaque passant à cet instant précis. Je ne vous croirais pas.

-Mon cher Watson, c'est une capacité qui dépasse l'entendement humain.

-Vous l'aviez vu ! Vous l'avez observé tout en me fuyant, pour je ne sais plus quelle absurde raison...

-Nous allions prendre le thé chez Miss Morstan, il me semble." Coupe Holmes subitement.

"-Seigneur !" Le teint de Watson devient livide. "Vous avez fait en sorte que je l'oublie, Holmes !" Il pointe son vis à vis du doigt, hors de lui. "Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène ! Ce garçon si particulièrement vêtu, la chute que vous avez provoquée ! Tout cela n'était qu'artifice !"

Holmes lève les yeux au ciel. Puis il regarde le médecin, celui-ci bafouille de rage.

"-Me croirez-vous seulement si je vous affirme...

-N'affirmez pas !

-Vous me coupez encore."

Silence. Les promeneurs passent, les yeux rivés vers l'altercation.

"-Peu importe," Reprend Watson, éreinté. "j'avoue ne plus vous comprendre, Holmes. Vous me semblez parfois bien loin de souhaiter le bonheur dont vous vous flattez de me couvrir."

Il fait demi tour, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Holmes reste pantois un instant, examine les muscles du bras droit qui se tendent chaque fois que le médecin s'appuie sur sa canne. La silhouette fuselée s'efface peu peu dans la foule.

Le détective soupire. Un soupire profond. Il sort sa pipe de la poche de son pardessus, une petite boîte tabac.

Ainsi s'éloigne Sherlock Holmes, pipe à la bouche, vers le 221b Baker Street.

OoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Cette fois-ci, le sol est bien plus dur.

Axel gémit, se redresse doucement. Il a un mouvement de recul. Comment est-il arrivé...dans sa chambre ?

Il se relève, frotte son arrière-train douloureux. Il croise son reflet dans le miroir, et s'immobilise aussitôt. Ses vêtements sont couverts de boue.

Axel tend l'oreille. Des pas précipités se font entendre dans l'escalier. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

"-M'man ?"

Elle le regarde, fronce les sourcils.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'ai pas entendu entrer. Et tes fringues ?"

Axel ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il regarde tour à tour sa mère, puis son reflet sur l'armoire.

"-J'ai dû tomber en rentrant." Il finit par dire.

"-Tssss, ces gosses ! Je fais vingt lessives par jour avec toi ! Et c'était quoi ce bruit ? Tu t'es cassé la gueule ?

-J'ai dû tomber de mon lit."

Elle s'approche, soupçonneuse.

"-T'as fumé de la drogue ?

-Non.

-Viens par là." Il s'avance. Elle le renifle, il sourit. "Tu pus le cheval, Axel ! Où tas traîné après les cours ?

-J'ai accompagné Franzie à son cours d'équitation !" Il invente, tout sourire.

Elle hausse un sourcil, croise les bras tout en le toisant.

"-Franzie fait de l'équitation ? Vraiment ?"

Axel acquiesce, peu sûr.

"-Allez, viens dîner." Elle fait volte face, sort de la chambre. Axel sait qu'elle ne le croit pas.

OoOoOoO

Axel est étendu dans son lit. Il regarde le plafond. Pourquoi le sommeil ne vient pas ?

Des tonnes de questions se bousculent au creux de sa boîte crânienne. Cet après-midi, c'était un rêve ? Oui, forcément. Comment je me suis mis à rêver en pleine journée, en pleine rue ? Comment je me suis retrouvé couvert de boue ? Comment j'ai atterri dans ma chambre ? Paf ! D'un coup ?

Il ne sait pas.

Il s'éjecte du lit. Cherche son portable dans la poche de son jean, l'allume. Cinq appels en absence, cinq nouveaux messages, indique l'écran lumineux dans la chambre noire. L'un est de sa mère, il coute "...fils indigne ! Je me plie en quatre pour toi ! Rentre la maison !" plus doucement "Bisou bébé."

Les autres sont de Franzie. Il ne les écoute pas. Il sait ce qu'elle dit. Elle se lamente "excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas !"... Il la rappelle.

"-Hum ?

-Franz ?

-Axel ! Je suis tellement dé...Axel, il est trois heures purée !

-Je sais. Il faut que je te demande...

-Oui ?" Elle a l'air anxieuse.

Axel est en caleçon, au milieu de sa chambre. Il souffle :

"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi ?

-J'ai fait fuir le chat, mais je l'ai fait parce que...je suis allergique, tu vois ? Si tu l'avais touché...

-C'est pas important, ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Quand le chat est parti.

-Ben...Tu lui as couru après. Pourquoi ?"

Le jeune homme s'impatiente, il a froid, reste pourtant debout.

"-Tu m'as vu courir après ?

-Oui.

-C'est tout ?

-Mais...Oui.

-...

-Axel ?"

Axel s'assoit sur son lit, hébété. Puis il se reprend.

"-Je suis tombé ?"

Il y a un silence dans le téléphone.

"-Axel, mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Je crois que je suis rentré dans quelqu'un.

-Peut-être, je ne sais plus, Axel...Tu as tourné, et je t'ai plus vu.

-Ah.

-Je peux dormir, maintenant ?"

Il raccroche, s'étend sur les couvertures. Il est certain d'avoir percuté quelqu'un. D'être tombé par terre...Non. Pas par terre.

Dans le vide.

OoOoOoO

Le réveil sonne. Axel l'éteint, se lève. Il na pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

"-Déjà debout ?" La mère sourit.

"-Bonjour, m'man.

-T'as une sale gueule." Elle l'embrasse. "Je t'ai fait du chocolat au lait."

C'est vrai, ça sent bon dans la cuisine.

"-Merci." Il murmure. "J'ai réfléchi cette nuit.

-Ah ? quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas...Il m'est arrivé un drôle de truc, hier.

-Je le savais !" Elle s'appuie d'une main contre l'évier, l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle le fixe, là, dans son tablier, du haut de ses talons aiguilles. Toujours les mêmes.

"-Mais," Axel reprend. "je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Dis-moi.

-C'est comme si j'avais eu...une absence, tu vois ? Comme si je m'étais évanoui, ou endormi, que j'aie fait un drôle de rêve pendant un certain temps...

-Un rêve ?

-Un rêve qui fait très réel, mais ça ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un rêve...Et puis je me retrouve ici. Enfin, pas ici. Dans ma chambre."

Elle le regarde d'un drôle d'air.

"-Tu te fous pas de moi ?" Elle dit, suspicieuse. Il lève les sourcils.

"-Pourquoi j'inventerai un truc pareil ?

-C'est ce que je me demande."

Il baisse les yeux vers son chocolat. Il y a de la mousse sur le dessus. Il le boit, doucement parce que c'est chaud.

"-Hier," Elle reprend. J'ai entendu comme une chute en haut. C'est pour ça que je suis monté si vite. Je ne me suis même pas demandé si c'était toi. Ça me semblait évident, que c'était toi."

Il écoute, il ne dit rien.

"-Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer. Et d'habitude tu es rentré avant moi...Tu n'étais pas ici quand je suis arrivée, hier soir. Et je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer..." Elle répète.

"-Finis, tu va être en retard."

OoOoOoO

La balle rebondit haut. Trop haut.

Elle file à une vitesse effarante. Glisse dans les mains, sous les jambes, voltige dans les airs.

Axel hait le sport. Il aimerai ça si on lui laissait la balle de temps en temps. Mais on ne la lui laisse pas. Pire, on s'amuse à le faire zigzaguer d'un bout à l'autre du terrain de basket. C'est le nouveau jeu.

Le prof siffle la mi-temps.

Ce prof est un con. Comme la plupart des profs dans ce lycée, d'ailleurs. Il voit le jeune garçon sans le voir, ou feint de ne pas avoir vu. C'est comme ça tout le temps.

Axel souffle, éreinté de courir tant pour si peu. Il s'assied contre la grille qui clôture le stade. Franzie le rejoint. Elle est toute rouge.

"-Il fait chaud, purée !" Elle s'effondre à ses côtés, essoufflée. Son visage ruisselle, elle sent mauvais.

Axel détourne la tête, remonte les genoux contre son abdomen. Il repense à ce fameux après-midi. Ça fait une semaine maintenant.

"-Ça va ?"

Laisse-moi, il voudrait lui dire, fiche-moi la paix rien qu'un moment...

"-Oui, ça va.

-Je n'ai pas touché le ballon depuis le début du match. Les filles sont de vraies teignent, quand elles veulent.

-Moi non plus.

-Quoi toi non plus ?

-Je n'ai pas touché la balle."

Silence...Il fait beau pour une fois. Le vent souffle légèrement, c'est agréable.

"Triiiiiiiiiiiit !" Le jeu reprend. Les adolescents se lèvent. Franzie regagne son terrain.

"-Où tu vas comme ça ?"

Axel lève les yeux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours le plus petit ?

"-Sur le terrain." Il répond.

La grande brute se marre. Pousse Axel du bout des doigts.

"-T'as rien à faire sur le terrain des mecs." Susurre-t-il tout bas. "Ta place c'est là-bas, avec ta grosse copine." Il montre la rouquine du doigt.

Axel regarde droit devant lui, comme toujours. Il retire les doigts déposés sur son torse d'un revers de main, s'avance.

"-How !" Il saisit le T-shirt du plus petit. "On parle pas la même langue ?

-Navré, je ne parle pas le primate."

Le coeur d'Axel manque un battement. C'est sorti tout seul. Le type lève le poing.

"-Oh ! Tweed ! Wood ! Sur le terrain ! Illico !"

Tweed lâche Axel.

L'entraîneur ne s'intéresse plus à eux.

Tweed regarde Axel droit dans les yeux, lui balance une droite magistrale dans l'estomac, puis se barre.

Axel sait qu'il tombe. Il tombe lentement.

OoOoOoO

BLAM !

Ça y est. Il s'est écrasé.

Il fait plus froid tout d'un coup. Axel ouvre les yeux. Sourit malgré lui.

"-Madre de Dios ! D'où qu'tu tombes p'tit empaffé ?"

Axel tourne la tête. Assis là, juste à côté du lui, un petit vieux. Sa barbe lui mange le visage, il semble ne voir que d'un oeil.

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui. Il est tombé dans une ruelle étroite. C'est sombre. C'est sec.

Il est assis sur le tas de fringues crasseuses qui sert visiblement de matelas au vieux mendiant. Il le regarde, bizarrement.

"-Eh bé alors ? T'vas foutre ton p'tit cul d'là oui ?"

Axel s'empresse de se lever. Il reste là. Hésitant. Il a mal au ventre.

"-Mais fout l'camp, j'te dis !" Le mendiant brandit une sorte de canne usée.

"-Attendez..." Axel bafouille. "Vous savez pas...Où on est ?"

Le vieux s'esclaffe.

"-Un peu que ch'sais ! On est dans la Porter Street. Enfin...on est pas d'dans. On est à côté quoi. Cest là." Il pointe la rue du doigt.

Axel sent une tension le prendre au niveau de la poitrine. Comme une soudaine excitation.

"-On est à Londres, alors ?"

Nouvel éclat de rire.

"-D'où qu'tu sors toi ? Un peu qu'on est à Londres !"

Axel tressaille, ce qu'il est en train de faire lui paraît totalement dingue.

"-Dites, m'sieur ?

-Voui ?

-On est en quelle année, là ?"

Là, le vieux manque de rendre l'âme tellement il rit.

"-Bé dis donc !" Il fait entre deux gloussements. "T'sais qu'tes un sacré numéro, toi !" Axel sourit. "On est en 1887, tout rond !"

Le jeune homme pâlit...Tant que ça ?

"-1887...

-Ben voué !

-Putain..."

Blam !

"-Aïe !

-Comment qu'tu parles ! Va voir ailleurs si t'y m'trouves, tiens !"

Axel sautille sur un pied, se rattrape au mur d'en face. Il ne doit surtout pas tomber.

"-Une dernière chose, m'sieur !" Il se masse le tibia, accroupit. "Vous connaissez...Sherlock Holmes ? Peut-être ?"

Le vieux sort un cigarillo de sa veste, l'embouche et le mastique sans même l'allumer. Il scrute le gamin assis en face de lui.

"-Sherlock Holmes ? Pourquoi qu'tu l'cherches celui-ci ?"

Axel s'immobilise. Son coeur bat fort contre sa poitrine.

"-Il existe ?

-Un peu voué ! Tout l'monde connaît l'Sieur Holmes ! C'est comme qui dirait l'plus fameux des détec...dété...décte...

-Détective ?

-Voué ! L'plus fameux déctectif ! Du monde !" Il a levé les bras bien haut, la canne tendue. "Manque de pot, personne sait ou i crèche. Ceux qu'on b'soin d'lui l'envoient une lettre chez l'docteur...

-Watson ?

-Voué, voué. Un bon bougre c'te gosse-là."

Axel s'est relevé tout doucement. Il a froid comme ça, dans son sweet rouge pétant et son bas de survêtement gris clair, les mêmes Adidas plus tellement blanches aux pieds...

L'énumération de ce quil porte le rend soudainement anxieux. Le vioque semble s'en rendre compte tout juste.

Il le regarde d'un drôle d'air.

"-D'quel cirque t'sors, toi ?" Il demande, un oeil à moitié fermé, l'autre complètement écarquillé.

"-Heu...C'est que...Je viens de me faire engager," Il sourit. "je connais pas encore le nom par coeur. Mais dites," Il ajoute. "le docteur Watson il habite bien au 221b Baker Street, hein ?

-Bé voué. M'semble qu's'est juste à côté," Il secoue sa canne vers la rue. "t'as qu'à d'mander avec ton joli p'tit sourire, on t'refusera rien, tiens !"

Axel saisit la main libre du vieux, la secoue promptement.

"-Merci m'sieur ! Merci beaucoup !" Il disparaît parmi la foule de la Porter Street.

OoOoOoO

Holmes s'est réveillé tôt, ce matin.

C'est rare. Très rare. S'il devait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'est levé à neuf heures...

Tssss. Pas important de toute façon.

L'important, c'est le pourquoi de la chose. Il s'est levé tôt pour faire les courses. Pour Watson. Ça fait une semaine que Watson dort chez sa chère et tendre. Hier, il est rentré. Il dort encore.

Il enfile son pardessus, dépose son chapeau sur la masse de cheveux qui se dressent sur sa charmante tête et sort mains dans les poches, la pipe en bouche.

Dehors, il fait gris.

Londres est en éveil depuis cinq heures, tous les commerces sont en mouvement ce Samedi 16 Octobre 1887.

Holmes flâne. Il ne sait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Baker Street étant, comme son nom l'indique, la rue des boulangers, les relents nauséabonds qui empuantissent Londres se révèlent presque inexistants ici. Les odeurs tendent plus au sucré, au farineux, au croustillant...

Le détective s'arrête à la première boulangerie, achète pain et croissants en profusion, tout sourire et fier de lui. Il ne bronche pas lorsque la boulangère lui lance "Pourriez pas fumer vot' truc ailleurs ? C'est une boulangerie ici, pas un fumoir !", il lui prend même une tarte aux fraises, histoire de se faire pardonner.

Et puis, Watson aime bien les fraises.

Il ressort, rembouche sa pipe, tourne dans la Melcombe Sreet suivit de l'odeur de pain frais. Là, le sol est fangeux, les pavés s'enfoncent sous la boue épaisse.

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur face la rue qui s'étale devant lui. Des dizaines de fiacres à moitié embourbés, mêlés à quelques omnibus aux chevaux impatients, sont bloqués par un passage de boeufs menés à l'abattoir. Les bêtes meuglent ou hennissent à tout va, les cochers aussi...

Il poursuit sa route, l'avantage d'être piéton dans cette cité, enjambant les tas de crottins fumants avec une certaine nonchalance, chaque moyen de transport possède son petit inconvénient.

Puis tourne de nouveau, délaissant la grande rue et ses mugissements abrutissants pour la Glentworth Street bien moins encombrée. Il regarde les passants.

Ceux-là ne sont pas des flâneurs. Ils fourmillent de commerce en commerce, les commis filent des paquets pleins les bras, les marchandes gueulent leur prix comme au marché.

Soudain, Holmes s'immobilise. Là-bas, droit devant, il y a le garçon vêtu n'importe comment... Le rouge éclatant de son étrange pardessus fait mal aux yeux. Il parle à un gros type à la tronche noircie qui le dévore des yeux d'un air malsain.

Le détective s'avance plus vite, droit sur eux. Il faut qu'il sache d'où vient le gosse. Au loin, l'homme pose sa main sur la joue blanche, le garçon la repousse, tente de s'éloigner, il le rattrape, le retient par l'épaule.

"-Hey !" Crie Holmes, à une centaine de mètres de la scène.

Le gamin est en proie à la panique, les gens s'écartent sans le voir, l'abandonnant aux grosses paluches qui le retiennent.

Holmes arrête un commis. "Voulez-vous me tenir cela un instant, jeune homme ?" Il lui tend ses paquets farineux, reprend sa marche jusqu'à l'étrange couple, se stoppe devant eux.

"-Veuillez lâcher cet énergumène, Monsieur." Fait Holmes calmement.

L'énergumène en question tourne la tête vers lui, une fort jolie tête remarque Holmes, et pousse une exclamation de surprise enjouée. L'homme qui le retenait alors par le bras le lâche brusquement, le gosse bascule en arrière, disparaît derrière un fiacre.

"-Nom de...

-Vous désirez, M'sieur ?" Holmes se tourne vers l'homme.

"-Nom de Dieu." Finit-il. "Je me disais seulement qu'il est fort mal élevé de retenir une quelconque personne contre sa volonté. Avez-vous vu ?" Ajoute-t-il en montrant le sol du doigt. "Il a disparu."

Holmes s'esclaffe au nez du type. "disparu...comme c'est ironique" Sans perdre plus de temps, il se penche sur le sol boueux, inspecte les traces des chaussures étranges que portait le môme. Elles sont si singulières...et disparaissent un mètre seulement de là.

"-Étrange..."

Holmes s'avance sans quitter le sol des yeux, continue sa route jusqu'à la Marylebone Road, fouille la boue de ses pupilles de faucon.

"-Ahah !" Il les retrouve.

Peu fraîches, mais bien présentes. Il suit les marques, le môme doit chausser du 39-40, pas plus. Il croise Bikenhall Street, tourne à gauche dans cette même rue. Les traces sont plus nettes, figées dans la bourbe par le froid. Porter Street, il continue, tourne à droite.

La ruelle est sombre. Un petit vieux roupille sur un monticule de frusques dépareillées. Holmes sourit. Comment s'est-il retrouvé là ? Les traces débutent ici, juste à côté du mendiant...

"-Berny ?" Holmes secoue le vieux. Celui-ci fait un bond, brandit sa canne, l'oeil valide écarquillé.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on m'veut ?" Il reconnaît Holmes. "L'Sieur Holmes ! Ça fait un bail dîtes ! C't'étrange, m'semble pourtant avoir parlé d'vous y a peu." Le vioque se creuse la mémoire, tout en se gratouillant la barbe du bout des doigts. "C'matin même, m'semble..."

Holmes s'accroupit à ses côtés, la pipe fumante.

"-Vraiment ? S'agirait-il d'un étrange garçon vêtu de rouge et de gris ? Avec des drôles de petites chausses plus ou moins blanches ?

-Mais...Voué ! Voué, voué ! I m'semble même qu'il était un peu paumé, l'gamin. Savait même pas où qu'on est, quelle date qu'on est...C'est ben simple ! Ma même d'mandé l'année, tiens !"

Holmes se gratte la tête, le chapeau dangereusement de travers, pensif.

"-Vous dîtes...qu'il a parlé de moi ?

-Voui.

-En quels termes, je vous prie ?" Sourit le détective.

"-Connaîtriez pas Sherlock Holmes ? qu'il a dit ! Moi : Ben pour sûr qu'j'le connais ! C'est y pas l'plus grand déctectif ? qu'j'ai dit." Le sourire d'Holmes s'élargit. "Ben mon vieux, l'a eu l'air content l'gosse. M'a même dit quelqu'chose comme : l'existe vraiment ?" Le vieux s'esclaffe. "Un peu qu'il existe j'y dis !"

Holmes remet son chapeau en place, satisfait, se relève et ajoute :

"-Dites-moi une dernière chose Berny, comment est-il arrivé jusqu' à vous ce joli jeune homme ?"

Le vioque lisse un moment sa barbe hirsute. Puis il regarde Holmes de son gros oeil gris clair.

"-V'sen en penserez c'que vous voudrez, l'Sieur Holmes...Mais pour ma pomme, l'est tombé du ciel le p'tit gars !

OoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Axel est attiré vers le bas. Le sol se rapproche sensiblement sous son corps. À la dernière seconde, il fléchit les genoux, atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Dans sa chambre.

Il sourit, vainqueur. Il a épargné ses fesses.

L'appartement est silencieux. Il s'assied sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Des images traverses son esprit à toute allure.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Il s'est retrouvé au beau milieu du Londres du 19ème siècle. Un Londres qui abrite Sherlock Holmes en son sein. Pas n'importe quel Londres.

Une alarme résonne, il sursaute.

C'est le téléphone.

Il s'éjecte de son lit, se rue dans le salon, saisit le combiné.

« -Allô ?

-Axel ! Fils indigne ! Est-ce qu'on peut savoir où tu es ? »

Axel regarde le téléphone, sourit.

« -M'man, c'est un fixe. Je suis à la maison.

-Je t'interdis de faire le malin ! L'école a appelé ! Ils m'ont dit que tu as quitté le stade sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! » Elle calme sa voix. Ça doit lui faire mal de crier comme ça. « Est-ce que t'imagines à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? »

Le jeune homme ne répond pas. Bien sûr, il imagine. Elle s'inquiète tout le temps.

« -Bébé… » Elle reprend. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe au lycée ? »

Axel soupire loin du combiné.

« -Peut-être…Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Ça c'est mon affaire. Je suis en pause. » Il l'entend tirer sur sa cigarette. « Alors ?

-Il ne se passe rien. Rien d'important, en tout cas. » Elle rit.

« -Ce qui n'est pas important pour toi l'est sûrement pour moi, bébé. »

Axel s'assied sur le canapé, traînant le fil du téléphone derrière lui.

« -Eh bien…Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal. »

Il y a un silence.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils me trouvent bizarre, je crois. Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas important.

-Et Franzie ? » Insiste-t-elle.

Axel ricane.

« -Je n'ai rien contre elle. Rien contre un peu de solitude et de silence non plus.

-Axel…

-Elle parle tout le temps !

-Au moins, elle fait attention à toi. Et elle ne te trouve pas bizarre.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle, elle est bizarre en ce moment. »

Le garçon se gratte la nuque. Le temps d'un nouveau silence et il repense au visage surpris de Sherlock Holmes.

« -Axel ?

-Oui, m'man ?

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté le stade ?

-Je ne l'ai pas quitté.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Je ne mens pas. Un type m'a poussé, je suis tombé et j'ai atterri en 1887. »

Elle soupire. Derrière quelqu'un appelle « On se remet au travail ! »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant des fois. À ce soir, bébé. »

Elle raccroche.

Axel repose le combiné sur son socle, se traîne vers la chambre de sa mère, s'allonge sur le lit défait. Il voudrait tomber de nouveau…

OoOoOoO

Il est dix heures et vingt-trois minutes à Londres.

Depuis vingt-trois minutes précisément, Watson est affairé à l'examination attentive des furoncles purulents du vieil antiquaire Flinwitt, vérolé jusqu'à la moelle et fier de l'être en plus de ça.

« -Hum…Il me semble que l'affaire est en bonne voie. » Conclu le médecin en reposant sa loupe sur son bureau. « Cependant…Êtes-vous certain de prendre votre remède à la dose prescrite ?

-Bien évidemment, cher docteur. » Flinwitt sourit de toutes ses dents gâtées, refermant sa chemise. « Je prendrai point le risque de vous discréditer auprès de vos autres patients.

-C'est fort aimable à vous. » Il entraîne le vieil homme vers la sortie. « Tâchez de ne jamais revenir.

-J'y compte bien, docteur ! J'y compte bien ! »

Il disparaît dans l'escalier.

Watson sourit, fait volte face. Il se dirige vers un récipient plein d'eau reposant contre le rebord de fenêtre, y trempe ses mains…

Un bruit fracassant résonne à l'étage du dessous. Watson s'immobilise, puis soupire.

Il ouvre doucement la porte de la salle d'attente. Ses patients sont figés dans leur fauteuil, visiblement apeurés.

« -N'ayez crainte, » Sourit poliment le médecin. « il s'agit seulement…

-D'un satané ch'napant ! » Rugit presque une petite vielle, habituée du cabinet médical.

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser un instant. »

Watson s'expulse littéralement de la pièce, rejoins le palier tout en traînant derrière lui sa jambe boîtante, s'arrête, croise les bras.

Holmes saute au-dessus des marches avec entrain. Il se stoppe devant le médecin, essoufflé.

« -Vous ne devinerez jamais… » Il expire profondément. « ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce matin. »

Watson soulève un sourcil sarcastique.

« -Vous vous êtes réveillé de bonne heure ?

-Certes ! » Holmes lève son indexe droit à hauteur du visage de son vis-à-vis. « Mais là n'est pas le sujet principal de mon enthousiasme.

-Vraiment ? »

Holmes dépasse son ami d'un pas ferme. Il gagne la salle de vie, invite le médecin à le suivre. Celui-ci demeure figé.

« -J'ai du travail, Holmes. » Il indique la salle d'attente du pouce. « Cinq pauvres patients que vous terrorisez si tôt, un samedi matin.

-Vous m'en voyez navré. » Il n'en a pas l'air du tout. « Je dois vous parler. » Ajoute-t-il, plus sérieusement.

Watson soupire.

« -J'espère pour vous que ce sont des excuses. » Finit-il par dire, suivant le détective jusqu'au salon. Il referme la porte derrière lui.

Il s'assied dans un fauteuil, croise les jambes, observe un instant Holmes faire les cent pas.

« -Avez-vous vu un fantôme ? » Questionne-t-il après deux longues minutes d'un silence hachuré des résonnements de pas nerveux.

Holmes s'arrête. Dévisage Watson.

« -C'est à peu près cela. »

Watson lève les yeux au ciel.

« -Nous savons bien vous et moi que vous ne croyez pas du tout à ce genre de…

-Je n'y crois pas. » Coupe le détective. « J'ai croisé votre fameux disparut. Ce matin même. »

Le visage du médecin se ferme brusquement.

« -Ne me parlez plus de cette histoire. Je préfère oublier, du moins ignorer, votre constante sournoiserie. »

Holmes semble outré.

« -Je ne le connais pas le moins du monde !

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Vous êtes injuste.

-Vous êtes un égoïste. »

Holmes saisit son violon, s'affale sur le sol aux côtés du médecin, entame un air irlandais.

Watson soupire de nouveau.

« -Bien. » La musique cesse brusquement. « Que s'est-il passé avec ce disparut que vous ne connaissez pas le moins du monde ? »

Holmes sourit, se lève, violon et archet en main.

« -J'étais sorti pour nous acheter du pain frais… » Il s'interrompt, fouille un instant la pièce du regard. « Où est-il d'ailleurs ? »

Watson se frotte énergiquement les yeux.

« -Bref, » Poursuit le détective. « je l'ai croisé dans la Glentworth Street, en proie à un grand pervers…

-Un pervers ?

-C'est cela même. Une abjecte crapule mal intentionnée.

-J'imagine que vous êtes intervenu.

-Naturellement. » Glousse Holmes. « Mais il a lâché le garçon et celui-ci a…disparut, pour le coup. C'est le cas de le dire. »

Watson fronce les sourcils.

« -Qu'entendez-vous réellement par "disparu" ?

-J'entends qu'il s'est volatilisé à quelques centimètres du sol, derrière le passage d'un fiacre, il me semble.

-Vous vous moquez ?

-Évidemment non. C'est la vérité. »

Holmes fourre sa pipe de tabac, l'embouche, l'allume. Une volute de fumée se forme au-dessus de sa tête. Il paraît surpris par ses propres propos.

« -Est-ce tout ce dont vous souhaitiez m'entretenir ? »

Le détective reprend pied dans la réalité.

« -En fait, non. » Il souffle un nuage âcre. « J'ai suivi les traces du jeune homme. Celles-ci m'ont menées tout droit à Berny Raffenberg. »

Watson hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« -Il mène les jeunes voleurs des rues à la baguette et connaît Londres comme sa poche. Mais… » Il pointe son archet vers le médecin. « il est surtout au courant de tout ce qui se passe au cœur de ces rues sinistres.

-Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'exécrait la façon que vous avez de me mettre cet objet sous le nez ?

-C'est fort probable. » Réplique Holmes en abaissant son archet. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Berny n'avait jamais vu ce petit à Londres. Et il m'a mis au fait d'une chose plus étrange encore… »

Watson agite sa main devant son visage, dispersant la fumée qui lui pique les yeux.

« -De quoi s'agit-il ? » Sollicite-t-il entre deux quinte de toux.

Holmes se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand.

« -Notre disparu ignorait où il se trouvait, » Déclare le détective. « qu'elle date nous étions alors, jusqu'à l'année…Il a pourtant demandé à me voir.

-Vous m'en direz tant.

-Tout cela me perturbe fortement. »

Holmes semble réellement troublé.

Il scrute le dehors. L'air frais s'introduit dans le salon par l'ouverture béante qui s'ouvre sur Baker Street. Watson le rejoint, observe les passants.

« -Holmes ? » Watson rompt le silence soudainement, il fronce les sourcils. « Regardez… »

OoOoOoO

Axel n'est pas certain de l'avoir fait franchement exprès. Il s'est laissé glisser jusqu'au bord du lit, centimètres par centimètres, puis le vide l'a aspiré.

Il ne sait pas bien où il est.

La rue est pavée et plus large que celles qu'il a pu parcourir auparavant. Amplement fréquentée.

Des effluves sucrés embaument l'air, un jeune garçon file à toute allure sur le trottoir, poussant devant lui un chariot remplit de généreuses miches de pain encore fumantes. Il crie des « Faîtes place ! » à tout va.

Axel se fraie un chemin dans cette foule foisonnante, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les bâtiments de brique rouge s'alignent des deux côtés de la rue, imposants. Il lève la tête, observe la réverbération du soleil contre les vitres imparfaites.

Soudainement, il se fige. Son sourire s'élargit.

Là-haut, à la fenêtre…

Il agite la main en direction des hommes qui l'observent plus haut.

Il est tombé dans Baker Street.

OoOoOoO

« -C'est lui ! »

Holmes lève la main à son tour, sous le regard éberlué du médecin posté à ses côtés.

« -Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ? » Murmure Watson, sous le choc. Il abaisse la main de son compagnon d'un geste brusque. « On ne sait même pas…

-C'est une simple question de politesse, Watson.

-Je vous en ficherai des questions de politesse ! » Le médecin s'écarte de la fenêtre au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit avec vigueur.

Holmes referme la fenêtre fougueusement, se débarrasse de sa pipe, accourt vers l'escalier. Miss Hudson se jette sur le côté, protestant avec indignation.

« -Holmes !

-C'est intolérable, docteur ! Je…

-Pardonnez-le Miss Hudson, il s'est levé de bonne heure ce matin. Holmes ! »

Watson se précipite à la suite du logicien. Celui-ci ouvre déjà la porte.

Le médecin s'immobilise entre deux marches, dévisage le jeune homme qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Vous désirez ? » Fait Holmes, tout sourire.

Le garçon a seize ou dix-sept ans. Il est nerveux, ses mains tremblent et pourtant il sourit.

« -Vous…vous êtes…Sherlock Holmes ? » Il bégaie.

« -Lui-même.

-Et…John Watson ? »

Watson acquiesce, troublé.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumine. Il saisit la main d'Holmes, la secoue énergiquement.

« -Oh ! Enchanté ! Je suis Axel Wood, votre plus grand fan ! Enfin, c'est ce que dis m'man, mais c'est sûrement vrai si elle le dit. » Il se tourne vers Watson, s'empare de sa main avec le même entrain. « Vous aussi je vous adore, vous déchirez ! Surtout dans le film, mais c'est normal, c'est parce qu'on vous voit plus souvent ! Alors que dans les nouvelles…Enfin, c'est pas important.»

Il lâche la main de Watson, soupire de bonheur.

« -C'est génial de vous rencontrer tous les deux. »

Silence.

Holmes et Watson échangent un regard.

Finalement, le logicien réagit.

« -Bien ! » Il attrape le bras d'Axel, le guide vers l'escalier. « Si vous nous racontiez ça en haut devant une bonne tasse de thé, hum ? Ou autre chose peut-être ?

-Vous avez du chocolat chaud ?

-Deux thés et un chocolat chaud, je vous prie Miss Hudson. » Claironne Holmes, tout en entraînant Axel et un Watson muet d'ébahissement à sa suite.

Au salon, le détective installe son hôte dans un large fauteuil, au creux duquel le jeune homme s'enfonce littéralement. Watson s'assied en face de lui, l'observe bouche bée.

Axel suit Holmes des yeux. Il tire un siège, s'assied, examine le jeune homme à son tour.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

Axel ne dit rien, il parcourt la pièce des yeux. Elle est en désordre. Des piles de livres délaissées à même le sol, aux côtés de bougies à moitiés consommées, de fioles de toutes tailles, de vaisselier sale…Dans un coin, une immense peau de tigre rapiécée sur laquelle repose un bouledogue endormit.

« -C'est Gladstone ? »

Les deux hommes tournent la tête en direction du chien, puis de nouveau vers Axel.

« -J'aime bien les chiens, » Fait le garçon, enjoué. « mais je préfère les chats, c'est plus doux et ça bave pas.

-Êtes-vous…devin ? Ou quelqu'être s'en approchant ? » Hasarde Watson, plus perplexe que jamais.

Miss Hudson frappe à la porte, entre dans le salon, chargée d'un plateau fumant. Elle dépose son fardeau sur le guéridon, le tout sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

« -Docteur…vos patients… »

Watson semble reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« -Dites-leur que je ne peux recevoir d'autres patients aujourd'hui, je vous prie.

-Bien, docteur.

-D'ailleurs, » Ajoute-t-il. « On ne reçoit aucune visite. » Elle acquiesce, repart.

Holmes allume sa pipe. Axel saisit sa tasse de chocolat, trempe ses lèvres dans la mousse épaisse.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ils le prendraient pour un fou…

« -Si cela peut vous rassurer, » Déclare Holmes entre deux bouffé de tabac. « au vu des soudaines disparitions dont vous avez récemment fait l'objet sous nos nez respectifs, nous sommes prêts à écouter la plus absurde des explications, si explication il y a. »

Axel repose sa tasse, sourit.

« -C'est bon. » Il se pourlèche les lèvres, sur laquelle subsiste une moustache de lait. « Et bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici. Je crois que c'est lorsque je tombe, lorsque je ressens cette impression de vide sous moi…C'est tout noir, je n'entends plus un son, puis je me retrouve ici.

-Et…D'où venez-vous exactement ? » Questionne Watson, avide.

Axel semble hésiter.

« -Je viens de…2010 ? »

Watson s'étrangle dans son thé. Holmes avale sa fumée de travers.

« -Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Enfin… Je me suis mal expliqué. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça fonctionne. C'est arrivé une fois d'abord. Lundi. Je courais après un petit chat dans la rue, je suis rentré dans quelqu'un…

-Rentré dans… » Fait Watson, hésitant.

Ils ont visiblement du mal à comprendre les mots du garçon.

« -Oui, j'ai tourné, il y avait un passant, je l'ai percuté, et je suis tombé. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment tombé. C'est comme si je basculais dans le vide, et que tout d'un coup, je me retrouve ici. » Il boit une gorgée de chocolat. « Vous comprenez ?

-Non. » Répondent-ils en chœur.

Axel hausse les épaules, boit de nouveau.

« -Moi non plus, de toute façon. »

Durant une bonne minute, on n'entend plus que le claquement régulier de la pendule et les ronflements du chien.

Holmes dépose sa pipe à même le sol.

« -Comment nous connaissez-vous, jeune homme ? » Questionne-t-il après un temps de réflexion indéfini.

« - D'où je viens…

-C'est-à-dire de 2010.

-Oui, de 2010, il y a un auteur, Arthur Conan Doyle.

-Hum ?

-Il est né en 1859, en Écosse, et il publie vos aventures » Axel désigne Holmes. « dès 1887, dans un journal d'abord. Ensuite on en fait un recueil de nouvelles. Dans ces histoires, le narrateur, c'est vous. » Cette fois-ci, il montre Watson du doigt. « Vous retranscrivez les aventures du célèbre détective. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange dans tout ça, c'est que vous n'êtes pas censé exister vraiment.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Vous êtes des personnages de fiction. Et vos aventures aussi n'existent pas. À mon époque, le 221b Baker Street est un musée sur Sherlock Holmes. Il n'y a pas de traces matérielles de votre existence durant le 19ème siècle, parce que vous n'êtes pas nés, et parce que vous n'avez vécu que dans les nouvelles de Conan Doyle. Voilà pourquoi je ne comprends rien de rien. »

Il regarde les deux hommes assis en face de lui. Ils ont l'air inquiets…

« -Que je fasse un bond dans le temps passe encore, quoi que s'est déjà pas mal flippant. Mais que je me retrouve en plus en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson…C'est totalement frappadingue…

-Frappadingue ?

-Oui, je sais. C'est con comme expression… »

Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre dans l'escalier. La porte du salon s'ouvre à la volée, dans son encadrement, Miss Hudson, suivit de près par un petit homme balourd, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« - Monsieur Holmes ! Il n'a pas voulut... »

L'homme s'impatiente, bouscule la pauvre femme, entre dans la pièce en trois grande enjambées.

Holmes, Watson et Axel le dévisagent, sonnés.

« -Commissaire Lestrade ? » Murmure finalement le jeune homme.

OoOoOoO


End file.
